Primal
by parallelpandora
Summary: One-shot. Booth is awed by Brennan's "awesome" new plasma TV and invites himself over to watch the "big game". Contains sexual references.


**Author's Note: I know I'm currently writing another multi-chapter B/B story that I haven't updated in awhile, but it was getting a little depressing for me so I thought I'd sort this little oneshot idea out first...**

* * *

Booth and Brennan had just finished a rather difficult case. She offered to cook him dinner at her apartment so they could discuss it. They were on a high, laughing and bickering like usual on the drive over there.

Brennan walked into her apartment first and set her keys and purse down, Booth following her in, closing the door. He stopped in his tracks as he turned around.

"Whoa! Whoa!" exclaimed Booth.

"What?" asked Brennan, concerned, looking around her apartment. "What is it, Booth?"

He looked at her, and then over to the corner of the room, and then back at her again, in shock. She frowned at him, and shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

He took one last look at her and practically ran over to what he had been staring at.

"It's beautiful, Bones! Just…. Beautiful!" said Booth, grinning like an impish school boy as he fingered the new Plasma screen mounted on her wall. It was the biggest television he had ever seen. He began fingering its edges, a look of wonder on his face, his mouth hanging open. He turned back to Bones and laughed.

"Where's the remote?! I want to turn this baby on!" he said excitedly, rummaging around her couch and coffee table.

Brennan rolled her eyes and reached behind the kitchen counter. She was trying to improve her culinary skills and had only gotten the TV so she could watch and learn from the cooking channel. She shook her head and smiled and threw the remote at him. He caught it easily and swiftly turned around to switch the beautiful, black screen on. His face lit up as the gigantic screen came to life.

"It's so detailed!" he squealed in delight.

Brennan was groping around in her kitchen cupboards for some saucepans. "Yeah, the TV place said it was High Definition," she said, not turning around.

He had an idea, and made his way over to the kitchen, looking at her sideways with a sheepish smile. She felt him staring at her, so she turned around, placing the saucepans on the stove.

"What, Booth?" she said, sighing. His delight over a television was starting to annoy her.

"You know what's on tomorrow night?" said Booth, nodding and smiling at her.

"No," said Brennan, shaking her head, rolling her eyes again. "Contrary to what you might think Booth, just because I have a new television does _not_ mean I have memorized the entire season schedule."

"The big game!" exclaimed Booth, almost jumping on the spot with excitement. "The big game's on tomorrow night! I was going to watch it on my little box, but come on, Bones – can't you just see it? The big game in Hi-Def on that massive screen, it's going to be awesome! Awesome!"

"Awesome?" said Brennan, bemused by his choice of vocabulary. "Booth, you know I'm not interested in sports. Besides I just wanted to spend a quiet night in. We just had a really rough case, and I thought I might make a start on my next book tomorrow…"

"Well, you can write, you know, at your desk, and do whatever else you planned to do, and I can, you know, watch the game! You won't even know I'm here! I swear! No inconvenience for you at all," said Booth, grinning, his eyes twinkling.

Brennan sighed and cocked her head sideways, looking at him. "So I can do whatever I was planning to do and won't know you're here?" she asked.

"Sure," said Booth. "You know, well, you might need some earplugs though. I might get a little loud if my team starts winning… or losing…"

Brennan nodded and sighed again, and then started cooking the dinner as Booth practically skipped back over to the couch, grinning madly as he starting flicking through the channels until he found ESPN. He looked back over at her in the kitchen with his huge grin and nodded at her before immersing his mind into the television.

* * *

Booth knocked on the door awkwardly. No answer. He was carrying a six-pack of beer in one hand and several packets of crisps in the other.

He knocked again. "Bones!" he yelled through the door. "Open up!"

"It's open!"

The voice was distant and barely audible, but he got the message. He thrust the bags under his other arm and entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. He laughed to himself happily and made a beeline straight for the TV. He placed the crisps and beer onto the coffee table before quickly ripping a beer out of the pack.

"Hey, Bones! You want a beer?" yelled Booth, in the direction of her bedroom.

"No, thanks!"

He quickly went to the kitchen and put the rest of the beer in the fridge before plopping himself down on her couch, beer in one hand, and remote in the other. He turned on the TV and quickly flicked to the game, which was just starting. He grinned again as he opened one of the bags, pulling out a handful and munching mindlessly.

In the corner of his eye he saw Brennan enter the room behind him. He turned to look at her, grinning.

"Hey, Bones…" he trailed off and his mouth gaped open. Brennan was standing about 3 feet away from him, completely nude. He quickly glanced down and then turned back to the TV in shock, putting his hand up to the side of his face, trying to shield her from his view.

Booth's throat suddenly became very dry and his voice hoarse. "Ah, Bones, you're um, you're naked."

"Yes, Booth, I am not wearing any clothes," said Brennan, as though there were nothing wrong with that. She walked to the kitchen to grab a soda out of the fridge.

"Um, why… why are you naked?" asked Booth, squirming in his seat, his hand still shielding his eyes.

"You said I could do whatever I was planning to do… no inconvenience, remember?" said Brennan, nonchalantly.

"This is what you were planning to do? Walk around your apartment naked? I thought you were going to write your book?" asked Booth, switching hands to shield his eyes as she walked around to the other side of the couch.

"Yes, I am going to write my book. Whilst naked," said Brennan, sitting next to Booth on the couch, placing her laptop over her bare legs.

Booth scooted as far to the edge of the couch as he could, keeping his hand up to his eyes. He tried to keep watching the game, but he couldn't keep his mind off the fact that his partner was sitting next to him in her birthday suit.

"Come on, Bones," said Booth, whining. "Put on some clothes like a normal person."

"In many cultures this is considered normal, Booth. Humans starting wearing clothes out of necessity; to protect our bodies and relatively sensitive skin from the elements. The thermostat is on the perfect setting for nudity, and I find it… primal."

"Well, it isn't considered normal in this culture, Bones," said Booth. "If you want primal I can take you to the zoo, visit the apes, ok?"

"The evolution of our species from that of the primate is the reason we now have to wear clothes, Booth. The loss of fur requires extra layers of external material for survival."

Booth shook his head. "I'm not going to get into an argument with you about creation. I'm Catholic, remember?"

"To believe that God made Adam from the earth and then Eve out of his bones is just irrational and scientifically unfounded…"

"Whatever, Bones, just go put some clothes on," said Booth.

"No," she said, and started typing on her laptop. "Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. I've seen you naked."

"Because you barged into _my_ bathroom!" exclaimed Booth.

"Yeah, and this is _my_ apartment!" said Brennan. "If it doesn't bother me for you to see me naked, why does it bother you to see me? Don't you find my body aesthetically pleasing?"

"Your body is very aesthetically pleasing! Extremely in fact. But there's that line, remember? That line that partners don't cross? On the other side of that line is spending time together, naked! Line!" exclaimed Booth.

"_You're_ not naked. Besides, this isn't romantic, Booth. I just like being naked sometimes. We're adults, it doesn't have to be more than that. Just pretend I'm wearing clothes," she said, looking over at him.

"Just pretend you're wearing clothes…" repeated Booth, trying to work out exactly how he was supposed to do that.

"Yes," said Brennan, looking back at her computer.

Booth tried to focus on the game again, but still couldn't get past it. "Aren't you hot?"

"Excuse me?" asked Brennan, looking over at him.

"I mean your legs. Aren't your legs hot, you know, with the laptop on them," asked Booth uncomfortably.

"No. This is an extremely well ventilated model, and I only use it for writing, so the processor rarely reaches its peak," said Brennan.

"Oh, okay," said Booth.

"You can take your hand down, you know," said Brennan, not looking up.

"Yeah," said Booth, but he still didn't move his hand. Brennan reached over and slowly pushed his arm down. He clenched his jaw and looked away to the other side of the room, and she looked back down at her laptop, ignoring his uncomfortable silence.

He slowly turned back to the television, again trying to immerse himself into the game. But he could see her profile in his peripheral vision, and closed his eyes, again trying to focus. He couldn't help it, he slowly turned his head and looked over at her. She was frowning at her laptop and typing very fast, her fingers flying across the keys. He couldn't help but glance at her breasts and then down further… he felt a pressure build and quickly grabbed one of the cushions that was wedged between them.

Brennan couldn't help but notice this and looked over at his face, and then down, and then looked back at his face again. He was looking extremely uncomfortable and was holding the cushion over his lap as he looked back at the screen.

"Booth," said Brennan, laughing a little. "Are you having… a physical reaction?"

"No!" said Booth through gritted teeth. It was very unconvincing.

"You are!" laughed Brennan. "You're… _sexually aroused_."

"What did you expect, Bones?! You're hot, okay? Is that what you want to hear? You're hot, very, very, very hot and your breasts are just there, and… your other parts… right in front of me!" said Booth. "Any man would... you know…"

"You're not just any man to me, Booth," said Brennan. "I was hoping you… I was hoping you might have this reaction, you know, to my… form. The truth is I had one to yours… I was just fortunate as a female that I could hide it at the time."

Booth looked over at her face, careful not to glance down, his eyes wide.

"It means we are most likely sexually… compatible," said Brennan.

"Uh-huh, okay… we may well be, as you put it, sexually compatible, but we're still partners, and this can't happen," said Booth, gesturing to her and then to himself. "You know this can't happen, right?"

"I know that it can happen, if we both want it to," said Brennan. "And I believe we do both want it." She put her laptop on the coffee table.

He just stared at her, unable to move as she shifted closer to him, leaning in. Her breasts brushed against his jacket and he felt pressure starting to build again. She kissed him passionately whilst her hand moved down over his firm abs… then a firm something else… He gave up fighting and kissed back, cupping her breasts in his hands.

He didn't see the rest of the big game. And that didn't bother him at all.


End file.
